kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Swartz
http://i.4cdn.org/m/1551697118842.jpg, alternatively spelt Suworutsu or 'Schwartz'https://p-bandai.com/us/item/N2465731001001, is the leader of the Time Jackers. History Personality Swartz appears to be the tallest and oldest Time Jacker while his subordinates are much younger, of whom he sees as inferior to him. Of the three, he is cold and calculating and is more cruel and callous than Heure. He's solely motivated on creating the new King replacing Ohma Zi-O in the future and create Another Rider's by forcing them. He also simply looked at any Another Rider's host as mere guinea pigs. Swartz's cruelty eventually rears on its ugly head when he uses Heure as the host for Another Kikai, an indicator that he doesn't even care for his own comrades' well-being and even Ora herself had no problem go along with his plan to use Heure to create the Another Kikai watch. Another example of Swartz’s villainy shows in 2009, as Swartz is the main reason why the bus accident happened in the first place. Swartz also orchestrated Sougo’s path to become Zi-O by masquerading as the man in the black outfit. Powers and Abilities ;Time Jackers Powers: :;Time Travel :: He can freely travel back and forward in time. He can even travel to points in alternative timelines which not even a Time Mazine could go to. :;Temporal Awareness ::He is the only one who somehow knows about White Woz's timeline. :;Time Freezing :: He can stop the movements of everything around him. When this ability is on, he can, completely or partially, spare people of his choosing from its effect. Significantly, this ability can even work against other Time Jackers. :;AI Reactivating :: Swartz demonstrates the ability to revive and put Kasshin under his control with a touch in the head in order to kill Sougo Tokiwa. Relationships Time Jackers: *Heure: Swartz sees Heure as nothing but a mere child. He also doesn't mind using Heure to be the host of Another Kikai. *Ora: Enemies: *Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O: Initially an enemy to him, he works to dethrone him. Despite this it is revealed that Schwartz is the one responsible for putting Sogou on the path to becoming a king. *Geiz Myokoin: Briefly these two had the same goal but Geiz wises up and views the man as his enemy. *Tsukuyomi: To be added. *(Black) Woz: Seeing the man as nothing more than a nuisance, Schwartz does not care for Woz, and yet when he offers to help, if their goals are lined up similarly, he will work with the record keeper until their objectives are met. Others: *Hiryu Kakogawa: Using him to try and destroy Sogou, Schwartz create Another Zi-O using a child from the bus incident that he caused, using his hate and rage to control him. Hiryuu however is unaware of the fact that Schwartz was the one who caused the accident that cost him his parents. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Swartz is portrayed by . Etymology to be added Notes *Swartz is the only Time Jacker whose name is not derived from another word for "time" or any other word relating to "time". Appearances **Episode 7: Magic Showtime 2018 **Episode 9: Genm Master 2016 **Episode 11: Zi-O On Parade 2018 **Episode 12: My × My Stage 2013 ***Episode 12.5: Interview with Future People **Episode 13: Ghost Hunter 2018 **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 **Episode 15: Back to 2068 **Episode 16: Forever King 2018 }} Category:Time Jackers Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Leader